


The Preserver

by RipFandomTrash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, First MCU, Going to get kinky later, M/M, Might add more? - Freeform, Mild Language, Multi, Please be gentle, Some ASL, Tortured Reader, Trigger warnings possible, Will def hit 18+ rating, Will probably have smut, no longer a oneshot, tbd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipFandomTrash/pseuds/RipFandomTrash
Summary: Will Steve and Bucky get there in time to save you after a mission has gone south?
Relationships: Implied Past Brock x Reader, Reader x Bucky, Reader x Steve - Relationship, Steve x Bucky x Reader, Stucky x Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	1. Brock is a douche bag.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE the idea of Stucky x Reader, I'm super new to the fandom. Literally have only seen the movies as of the last month or so. I have some knowledge of the comics but not much. Please be gentle and let me know if you want more. <3 I might actually make this a chapter based fic rather than a one shot.

It was supposed to be a simple mission, get in, get the information, and get out undetected. That was two weeks ago. Two weeks ago Fury had sent you into HYDRA’s headquarters to retrieve a file on Zola and some of his other experiments. No one was supposed to be there, except...Rumlow had been there.  
He had known from the very beginning and had waited for you. He’d worked with you during your time as a winter soldier. At one point he’d even shown interest in you, made you think he had feelings for you.  
And when Steve and Bucky finally got to you, he was as good as dead. That had been clear to you even before you were left to hang by your wrists from the ceiling, your toes barely skimming the ground.  
You could feel his gaze on your back, searing into your skin.  
“Come back for another round Rumlow?” Your hoarse voice echoed in the basement, the chains rattling as you lifted your head and ran your tongue over your lower lip, still tasting blood.  
“(Y/N), all you have to do is say the words, and we can move past this. I’m still willing to take you back my pet.” Your skin crawled at the nickname, flinching as his hand made contact with your back, his lithe touches trailing over the slowly scabbing slashes on your body.  
“Go to hell.” You hissed, wriggling away as best you could. His hand flew into the back of your hair, yanking your head back.  
“I guess we’re doing this the hard way then.” Releasing you, he paced back in front of you, pulling a hot poker from the coals that still warmed the firepit. Steeling your gaze, you shut your eyes and took a deep breath.  
‘Shut it out, shut it out, shut it out…’ You chanted the words in your head, believing that maybe if you told yourself it wasn’t going to hurt, you could manage the ‘mind over body’ shit. A scream tore through you as he pressed the red hot metal to your inner thigh, your legs quivering. The waft of burning flesh hit your nostrils and you swallowed the bile in your throat, tears rolling down your cheeks. So much for the mind over body...  
“Are we going to be a bit more...friendly now, or do we need a couple more lessons?” When you didn’t answer, he dragged the metal along the cement floor, letting it screech and causing you to flinch. He hummed softly, gently resting his palm against your cheek and wiping away some of the tears, forcing you to look at him as he gripped your chin firmly but not enough to hurt.  
“See? That’s the look I’ve missed. That glimmer of fear...I remember when it used to be something else.” Something dark and dangerous flashed in his brown eyes, his knuckle catching your chin as he pressed his lips harshly against yours.  
Shock pulsed through you, then anger. Taking the opportunity, you bit down hard on his lip, catching a chunk of skin and tasting blood that wasn’t yours. Spitting the blood right back in his face, he pulled back, holding his mouth and dropping the poker.  
“You stupid little bitch…” He grabbed a knife from his belt, flipping it out with a metallic click as he held it against the skin of your thigh.  
“Now you get to watch as I pull off strips of your skin.”  
The moment he began to drag the knife, an explosion shook the complex, glass from the windows breaking on the floor above you.  
“Dammit..” He snapped the knife closed and grabbed his gun from the other side of the firepit, drawing it up as he headed up the stairs that lead to the door.  
Releasing a breath you didn’t know you were holding, you let your eyes trail after him. As soon as you heard him reach the top step, the door flew open; off its hinges, Rumlow grunting and spewing more curses as he tumbled down the stairs.  
“WHERE IS SHE!?” Bucky, even angry, you were eased hearing his voice. A second set of steps hit the doorway and they came down the stairs as Rumlow picked himself up, backing up so he was closer to you than the other two.  
When they both came into view, a whimper left your throat. Steve and Bucky. They’d come for you. Rumlow grabbed his knife again, the blade resting against your side as he stood slightly behind you.  
“I’ll put this through her. Don’t think I won’t. Back up.” Steve and Bucky stopped in their tracks, Bucky’s eyes glinting dangerously as he watched Rumlow. Steve however was fixated on you, his right hand signing ever so slightly the letters ‘O’ and ‘K’, his brows twitching upwards. You carefully shifted your right fist down twice as a ‘yes’.  
Rumlow’s lips hit the shell of your ear as he spoke.  
“My favorite trio of super soldiers...It’s a shame they’ll never hold you again.” For the first time since your abduction, true fear shone in your eyes, a cry leaving your lips as he shoved the blade between your ribs and dropped a smoke bomb, the room filling up in seconds. The crash of Steve’s shield hitting the cement was enough for you to know Rumlow was already gone.  
Bucky and Steve by your side in seconds as they worked to get you out of the chains, Bucky opting to shoot them while Steve caught you, pressing his hand firmly over the wound as he removed the knife.  
“It’s okay doll. It’s okay. You’re going to be okay. We’ve got you now.” Steve calmly stroked your hair, though you could still feel the tremor in his hand while Bucky called over their coms.  
“We need medical now! We have (Y/N) but she’s been stabbed and has multiple lacerations and who knows what else.” Gasping for air, you gripped Steve’s arm tightly mouthing, “I don’t want to die..”


	2. The Preserver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of back story, reader isn't dead. Shower?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See guys, I didn't let this one die... entirely.

“We need medical now! We have (Y/N) but she’s been stabbed and has multiple lacerations and who knows what else.” Gasping for air, you gripped Steve’s arm tightly mouthing, “I don’t want to die..” 

\-----

~The week had been long, much longer than usual. HYDRA had every agent on board, utilizing their every resource for what was to come. The Winter Soldier and the Preserver. You. Taken during the late 60’s, you had one purpose. To accompany the winter soldier on missions and protect him at all costs, even at that of your own life.   
When he was awoken, you were awoken. When he slept, you slept. Where he went, you followed without question. Your patterns seamless, your record unmatchable and your skills unbeaten. Only one thing has ever thrown you off your course. One person.   
Steve Rogers, Super soldier and Captain America. The only person who’s desire to watch over Bucky matched your own.  
And during your brief moments of down time when you were awoken before Bucky, or left awake for a few days after he was put back in a pod, you had Rumlow.  
Though he was new to the situation, the pair of you were certainly something to be gossiped about during your waking days. ~

\-----

A constant gentle rubbing over the back of your curled fist was the first thing you felt, followed shortly by a hot throb in your side. Fluttering your eyes open, the leaned over form of Steve jerked upright to look at you.   
“Hi Doll. You had us worried there for a moment. Is there anything I can get you?” Clearing your dry throat, you motioned towards a paper cup on the table. Taking everything in, it was clear that you were in the medical center in the Avengers tower. With the cup of water now in your hand and re-hydrating your throat, you spoke softly.  
“I’m sorry...can you press the button for me?” His expression softened as he pressed the button on your monitor IV system and dispensed what you assumed to be morphine into your IV.   
“Don’t be sorry sweetheart. Bucky is getting lunch for us right now. Bruce will be in soon to check on you. Fury is keeping the three of us on R&R until Saturday.”  
“What’s today?”  
“Sunday.”  
“Is this his way of apologizing?”   
“Probably.” Steve laughed quietly.   
A soft knock sounded at the door as it clicked open, Bucky slipping through with an armful of sandwich, fries and a couple water bottles. The smell of carbs hit your nose and your stomach grumbled loudly, your cheeks heating.   
“Buck...Can I have some fries?” The dark haired male chuckled and set the food down on the table.  
“We’ll see what Bruce says. Don’t want you to down too much and get sick.” Puffing your lower lip out in a pout, you perked up at the sound of yet another knock, Bruce poking his head around the door.  
“Can I come in? Glad to see you’re awake.” Steve opened the door more for him, letting the smaller male in. A quick examination and vitals check was enough for Bruce to clear you for solid food, and to get you up and moving. The stitches from your wound were healing nicely and the inflammation was apparently much better than it had been; previously harboring signs of infection. 

\---

Two days into being on bed-rest, and you were moments away from exploding. The nights so far hadn’t been pleasant. You were too warm, and no matter what you did you were still uncomfortable, not to mention the nightmares that plagued your few precious moments of sleep.   
Shifting once more among the sheets that clung to your back with sweat, a soft noise came from Bucky, his cool metal hand caressing your forearm.   
“Would a cold shower help doll?” His voice barely a whisper, a shift of weight from behind you was enough for you to know that Steve was now awake, his own fingertips lightly tracing your shoulder. Giving the pair a small nod, they both moved to assist, Steve going to the bathroom and starting the water, while Bucky carefully helped you up, guiding you to the bathroom and pulling your (Steve’s) t-shirt off so you didn’t have to strain your side too much.  
With the water thrumming and a fresh towel on the counter, they watched tensely as you stepped into the water, making sure you weren’t going to fall. Releasing a soft sigh as the water cooled your priory burning temperature, you glanced over through the sliding glass of the shower, Bucky sitting on the sink while Steve stood between his legs, softly kissing the other male.   
Smiling, you spoke with a hint of mirth, “Wow. A cool shower and a show. What’s the occasion?” The remark was enough to earn a chuckle from both men, their gaze shifting to you.  
“Oh. Y'know. Maybe our girl not being held hostage by an egotistical jackass.” Bucky pipped up. You grinned and leaned your head back into the cool water once more.   
“Well. That could be a good reason to celebrate I suppose. Don’t let me stop you.”  
Taking the hint Steve proceeded to pepper kisses down the side of Bucky’s throat, the darker haired male groaning softly. 

Needless to say, after the cool shower and steamy show, you felt a lot better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! (And inform me of any typos) Comments and constructive criticism are welcome. Thank you so much for reading and I will be adding another chapter soon. I have thus decided to make this a multi chapter fic.


	3. Domestication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my updates a so short. I'd like to have them longer but I just sorta....maybe don't have a full plot written out currently. So I'm just kinda winging this right now. Also (F/R) = Favorite Restaurant

The following night had been much less pleasant. It had started off just fine, even hotter than the night before, this time you’d gotten to partake in the show. But after you’d fallen asleep, that’s where the issues started. Brock plagued your dreams, his blade thrusting into your side over and over again. His promise being kept of your skin slowly peeling for your body.

Occasionally the images would change, rather than the blade going into your torso, you were forced to watch it go into Steve’s thigh or Bucky’s throat. The latter forcing you to shoot up in bed, quickly scrambling over the lump of sleeping muscle nearest to you and puking over the edge of the bed.   
The two forms that had been next to you, one now held your hair back while the other ran to the bathroom, getting a towel and the trash can.  
“(Y/N)? Sweetheart? Are you alright?” Steve’s honey voice caressed your ears, his calloused hand gently rubbing your back between your shoulders. Your body retched again before you softly shook your head ‘no’.  
Bucky knelt in front of you, cleaning up the mess and setting the garbage can in front of you while he handed Steve a cool washcloth. Steve using it to wipe some of the sweat from your back and neck. The damp coolness was welcome compared to the hot bubbling mess that your body was.  
“Nightmare… Sorry.” You managed after a couple minutes. Your arms shaking from the strain on your body, let alone the soreness in your side still. Steve made a sound of disapproval.   
“You don’t need to apologize Doll. We’re here for you. You’re safe now.” Bucky echoed his agreement, throwing away the ruined towels and washing his hands before placing soft kisses to your brow, his stubble rubbing against your skin in the best way.   
“It’s not me I’m worried about...what if he comes for one of you? Both of you..” Looking over you, Bucky headed back to the bathroom, returning with a bottle of mouthwash and a dixie cup with what you assumed to be water. Rising your mouth and spitting into the garbage can, you gratefully sipped the water, testing to see if your stomach would reject it.   
Now that your stomach had settled, Steve gently pulled you back on the bed and into his chest, Bucky climbing in bed beside you, his tone reassuring but gruff to his protectiveness.  
“Then we’ll be ready for him. We worked with that prick for a long time. He’s predictable. We’ll end his miserable existence once and for all.”   
“What Bucky said baby girl. We’ve got each other and the rest of the team. We’ll get through this. Don’t you worry.”   
Before long Bucky’s constant warmth and the steadiness of Steve’s hand going through your hair was enough to lull you back to sleep.  
When you finally woke, it wasn’t in fear, a cold sweat or because you were too warm. In fact it started due to the soft figure eight that was being traced along your collarbone, drawing goosebumps to your skin and sending a chill through you. What got your eyes open on the other hand, was the warm, scruff enveloped lips that pressed down the side of your throat.   
“Good morning to you two too..” Threading your hands into Bucky’s hair, you gently tugged his dark locks, pulling him up and into a soft kiss. Grinning against your lips, he returned the kiss before pulling back and pressing a gentle kiss to your nose and sitting upright. Turning your head towards Steve, you beckoned him down to you with your finger, the blond male grinning as he pressed his lips to your own, his lips softer than Bucky’s but not as warm.  
“Mornin Doll. How are you feeling?” Releasing a content sigh, you snuggled into the men next to you, pulling them close to keep you warm.   
“Better… Could certainly go for some coffee though.” Bucky kissed your forehead before pushing himself out of the bed.   
“On it.” He winked, Steve pulling you closer now that it was just the two of you.   
“I’m glad. You certainly know how to keep us on our toes…” After a moment Steve trailed off, his eyes telling you he had something to say but didn’t want to upset you. Raising a brow, you poked his side, causing him to twitch and the ticklish assault.   
“Spit it out Rogers. I will tickle it out of you should that become necessary.” Pursing his lips at the threat, Steve rubbed his side and gently rested his hand on your cheek.   
“Fury contacted us this morning. He wants us back tonight… Says they got a lead that he needs us to follow.”   
“It’s Thursday...he still owes us two more days…” You couldn’t help the irritation in your voice. You knew it wasn’t Steve’s fault and it certainly wasn’t your intention to shoot the messenger.   
“I know sweetheart. I know. But-”  
“-Duty calls. I know Stevie. I know how to play the game” You cut him off. Sitting upright, you pressed a kiss into his jaw and stood from the bed, sending him a wink over your shoulder. Now you understood why Bucky was so quick to flee the scene. Lifting Steve’s shirt up from your torso, you gingerly ran your fingers over the still fresh scar. It was a bit tender but wasn’t going to split open on you now.  
Tossing the shirt on the floor, you decided to actually get dressed for the first time in days, opting for a pair of black leggings and a (F/C) tank top. Steve whistled from behind you as you bent over to slip the leggings on. You felt the heat rise to your cheeks but wiggled your rear despite yourself, earning a chuckle from the super soldier.  
Once the pair of you had gone to the kitchen, you inhaled deeply at the scent of freshly brewed coffee. Bucky stirring what looked like creamer and sugar in your favorite mug before sliding it closer to you on the bar.   
“Thank you Bucky.” You picked the mug up and gingerly sipped the warm liquid, grinning as the peppermint schnapps hit your throat. This is why Bucky made the drinks. Humming pleasantly, you set the mug down and wandered over to the refrigerator.   
“What sounds good for breakfast?” The duo thought quietly for a moment before Bucky spoke up.  
“How about (F/R)?” After a moment of consideration, you caved and nodded.   
“Yeah… I don’t feel like cooking anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. Let me know what your guesses could be for what Fury's Lead is. I'll try and update this more often <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you would like a part 2! This is honestly probably the shortest thing I have ever posted.


End file.
